Rusted
by Plixs
Summary: *Not a Slash* 5 is happy. The beasts are gone and everyone is alive and well. But 5 is given news that he doesn’t want to hear. 2 doesn't have much time left. Now 5 need to learn to let go or suffer a death that is not his own.
1. Are you giving up?

***Warning: Lovers of 2 and/or 5 may find this horribly sad or experience sad/depressed-like behavior after reading. NO this is uNOT/u a slash. Thank you.***

Pg: 1

The time had been morning. The sun had risen, showing off more light then normal. It was a beautiful sight despite the green fog. Gazing out at the sunrise from the watch tower was 5. It was such a pleasant sight that one could not hip but smile.

All the cruel and threatening events have passed. The beasts were gone along with the monster that created them. All 9 of the scientist creation were back home. Free to come and go as they please, but with a few rules here and there of course. 5 gazed threw the telescope. The world was becomes more comfortable for him.

Most of all, he was happy 2 was back and here to stay.

So 5 turned back and climbed on the hand-pulled elevator. Lowering him self, 5 could just image how much easier it would be to explore with out bounds ro having to sneak around. Along with a beats-free walk.

Reaching the level of the throne room, 5 switches over to the hand crank elevator so he could descend to the bottom floor. Once he was inside, he took a quick glimpse up. The thrown room was mostly empty except for a striped stitch-punk glancing up at the light that passed threw the large window-like clock. 5 blinked curiously. It seemed 6 had been acting more mellow them normal. So 5 took a little detour and walked up behind 6. His hand found its way to the younger stitch-punk's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" 5 asked.

"Ya," 6 spoke softly.

"Are you shore?"

Moving his view from the window to 5's face, 6 looked as if he saw something to depressing for words. 5 could only assume he was still having visions. But what could be so sad? The machine were all gone…right? So 5 asked again.

"6 if you saw something please tell me. I want everyone to be happy now." Sliding his hand ff 6's shoulder, 5 bent down a bit to mach the height of his striped friend. 6 was rubbing his hands as a small smile came on his face.

"Don't be sad today….please?"

5 stood straight up looking suppressed. "W-Well what does that mean?"

"Don't be sad." 6 repeated him self. 5 loosened. He looked back at the elevator now even more concerned. He could ask more questions, but you can only get to fare with discussing 6 and his vision. He could only make him feel better now. So 5 messed with 6's hair, "Ok, I'll do my best." 5 received a pleasing smile from 6, and with 5 that returned to the elevator and released the hatch.

As he was being lowered to the work shop, 5 was trying to figure out what 6 might have seen. Sense 6 was right about his previous visions about the machine and 9, everyone started taking them with more consideration. Then something disturbing popped in his head. "He wasn't talking about, 2 was he?" 5 spoke out loud. He thought about it even more. "2 has been tired lately…and after the last run in with the beats…." 5 didn't finish. He didn't need to. _'Don't be sad today.'_ Why today?

Pg: 2

5 began to rub his shoulder feeling a bit clod on his right side. The elevator shook before it landed on the bottom floor. 5 looked up at the wires. "I guess we'll have to check thoughs out to day."

Walking out into the workshop, he proceeded to the back room. 2's room, as it were. He pulled back the cloth that covered the door to find 2 still in bed. 5's stomach dropped. _'Don't be sad'_ echoed in his head. "T-Two?" He said walking up to the old man's bed.

With now response 5 reached for 2's shoulder and shook him . "2….2 it's time to wake up." 5 was shaking. The single optic on his head shrunk and he backed away from the bed.

"2 get up!" He shouted.

With that 2 jumped up and looked around. "What? What's wrong?" 2 couldn't see clearly but 5's voice was pretty derived. "5? 5 what is it?" The old man adjusted his set to face the young stitch-punk. 2 could hear 5's breathing, heavy and partly shaking.

5 gripped the top button on his chest. He was relived now. "No…no it's fine now." 5 backed up and lend against the wall avoiding anything that had been hanging up. 5's optic looked at the ground. He sighed again still a bit edgy.

2 leaned over to get his newly made hat and swung the glass in front of him so he could see the boy's sad expression.

"You don't look fine. Rather, you look like you seen a ghost or something."

5 looked back up at 2. He let go of his button and looked over his teacher. 2 couldn't see with out his eyeglass at all. The burlap that covered him was starting to were out making him look more think and wrinkled. He hade been moving slower as the days lagged and could barely walk with out having to lean on something. The wood work on his feet was even starting to decay.

5 was rubbing his hands as he looked down to the ground. "You didn't wake up right away so…so I got a little scared. That's all."

"Now why-" 2 stopped. He knew the problem now. He new it better then anyone. It seemed that he could accept it better then anyone to. He didn't have too much time left.

"5," he said softly. 5 looked up as the elder. "I know what's you're referring to." 5's optic fallowed 2's hand as it moved to the side of bed and patted down inviting him over. Keeping his head down, 5 moved over and onto the bed. He stopped rubbing his hand and held them together.

Pg: 3

"All of you have been keeping a close eye on me," 2 began, "I know you're all worried but the face is, I wouldn't be here to much long." 5 tightened his grip and quickly looked at 2. 5's face was struck with worry and surprised. He didn't think 2 would come out and say that.

'_D_on't_ be sad.'_

"T-Two…how can you say that? We've made it so fare already. It's safer now, that means thing will be easier for us. I-If anything you should be able to live longer." There was a pause. It was known by all that if anything would happen to 2, 5 would be most affected. They were just that close.

5 couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or if he was just in denial. He didn't want to hear news like that. He doesn't know if he could take it. 2 let out a long breath of air.

"It would seem that way. But even so, you need to understand the situation-" 5 stood up before 2 could continue.

"No! 2 you're starting to sound like 1. It's not like you to give up like this." 5 started walking around franticly both upset and a bit angry. "2 you just can't. Everyone here needs you. You're important and mean a lot to everyone here. 9, 6, 7, even 1 would miss you beyond belief. I can't believe you'd let your self to believe this with out a second thought or a plan or something…" 5 put his hand on his head covering his optic. His breath could be herd as his bottom lip quivered. 2 was still here but the idea of loosing him like this was already impacting on 5.

'_I'll do my best'_

When 5 looked over 2 was sitting back with a look of apology. 2 was about to movie but 5 sat back down so 2 wouldn't have to get up. Keeping his head down 5 shut off his view. He had to hold it in. He couldn't cry now. He felt that old hand rub his back but he just couldn't look up. 2 removed the hat and lens in from his head and set it back.

"I haven't given up 5. That's not like that at all. It's just getting hared to hold on. I feel as if, something's pulling me, but it's not a bad thing. When to get older, you're just more accepting of that fact." He paused so 5 take in what he just said. The boy loosened and his optic opened. He peered at the ground still not having the strength to look up. 2 continued, "All of you have grown in some way. I've very proud o you all. You especially. You're talents have increased and couldn't have made me happier. I enjoyed this life along with everyone in it. You will all get along with out me here. I believe we'll meet again some time."

That did it. 5 broke down. He slid of his set. As his knees hit the ground 5 kept his view to the ground. He's breathing grew heavy and when he finally turned to look at 2 he found himself crying on his teacher's lap as his arms wrapped around the other's waist. It was to much. He didn't want him to die. He didn't need to leave. 2's face showed that he was upset to see 5 like this. He rubbed the boys back. It was hard, but now even harder for 2.

Pg: 4

Now the only thing that filled the room was 5 sobbing. As he settled down he kept his head resting in 2's lap. He couldn't believe how hard he was crying. His throat was now sore and his optic felt as if it were crack. The old hand moved from the boy's back to the top of his head. So 5 looked up at 2 who managed a small smile. That's all 5 needed. It proved that really was ready. That he wasn't giving up. He was still strong in spirit. But was 5?

That after noon 5 was going up stairs to the watch tower. When he arrived there he found 7 looking out with the telescope. Surprised 5 asked, "What are you doing up here" The sudden arrival of 5 made 7 looked back looking as if she was ready to pounce. But she eased herself and patted the telescope. "Sorry, I thought you and 2 were out so I tried to find you. I guess I was wrong."

"Ya," 5 replied sadly. "2's not doing so good…so he's resting." He didn't look at 7, just out as the view. 7 lost her smile and asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's just been…"

"He's just not doing so well in general."

"Ya" it was more of a sigh then a yes. 7 walked over to 5. "He'll be fine." She said as he jumped in the bucket. "He's pretty strong for an elder am I right?" she smiled again. 5 made a chuckle, "He's stronger then I am." With that they both chuckled.

Walking over to the telescope 5 looks back to 7 as she let the rope go allowing the elevator to descend. He turned his attention to the telescope once more and started messing with some gears inside it. He was so frantic when nervous or upset. He defiantly proved that this morning.

5 had dozed off and had fallen asleep. He was leaning on the telescope but the clink' the elevator made when it arrived up caused 5 to wake up. He looked behind him and saw 9 standing there with 6 hiding behind him both in the elevator.

"Oh 9, and 6?" 5 questions at he rubbed his head trying to wake up. 9 stepped forwarded, 6 fallowing behind him. "6 told me you might be sad. Is something wrong?" 5 looked lost but then moved his view down to 6 then back to 9. He felt a little crowded. The watchtower wasn't that big. 5 rubbed his arm. "I've been worried 2. He's been acting different and I'm worried for him."

"You said," 6 spoke out moving his hand on the head of his key, "you wouldn't be sad." 5 paused not shore how to respond with. After the long pause 9 broke the silence, "Hey. 2 may be on the soft side but he's got a lot of fight in him."

5 nodded in agreement. That what everyone agreed on. Although, 2 basically said that it wouldn't matter.

"Do you really think he'll be ok?" 5 asked the others.

"Of course." 9 said smiling. "If anything I'd say things will get better from his point." 5 smiled at 9's response. 6 was smiling to, but maybe that was because everyone ells was.

"Let's go down stairs." 9 said leading 6 into the bucket. The three of them went back down stars were they spent the rest of the day together.

Pg: 5

That night 5 went back to his room. As he passed the work room he could see 2 at his desk writing something on a long piece of paper. So 5 knocked on the edge of the door fame as he walked in grabbing the old mans attention. "What are you doing 2? You're not working this late again are you?" 5 asked trying to see what was on the paper with out looking eager. 2 put the led down over the paper were he rested his arm. He wasn't going to let 5 read it just yet. "No, no I'm not working." A slight chuckle in old man's voice, "I don't work all the time. I like writing from time to time."

5 had a meek looking smile as he asked. "Oh, sorry. So what are you writing about?"

With that 2 looked to the paper and back to 5 with a smile. "It's surprise."

"Surprise?" 5 repeated. "Can't I just have a peek?"

"You're going to spoiled it."

"One sentence."

2 just shook his head as he chuckled again. Chuckling himself 5 rubbed his arm. "When can I see it?"

"Well when I'm finished of course. No point in reading it if it's not finished."

"True, but it's late 2. You should be in bed."

"I could say the same for you 5. You didn't spend all day alone in the watch tower did you?"

"Oh no! I mean, I was talking with 9 and 6. They were concerned about me so…they pulled me out of watch tower."

2's smile grew. "That's good to hear." With that he turned back to the paper and rolled it up. Rapping a red thread around to hold the paper, he placed it in a little basket that hung in the side of the desk with some blueprints inside. He held onto the side of desk to lean against the desk as he stood up. 2 pushed his set under the desk than gave 5 a little nod for a 'good night.'

5 was struck with saddens again as he watch his teacher walk back to his room. 5 didn't want to ok at 2 as a teacher any more. He's done too much for that. He cared for him more the any teacher could. 2 was his father. 5 sat down on a stool and looked at the ground. It just so hard to think of life with out 2. Then again, he's really struggling in the body. Was it selfish of him wanting 2 to stay? Could he be hurting him more? The boy moved back to his room and laid down in his bed. He wasn't even tired. Just sore.

'_Don't be sad.'_

'_I'll do my best.'_


	2. Little Family

**Part 2:**

"5. 5 wake up son it's mourning!" spoke 2 excitedly as he shook his apprentice. 5 monde, turning over until he popped up. "What! What i-is the chapel falling down?"

2 just shook his head. "My goodness 5 no. The chapel is fine. I just want you to get up. We need to get going already."

5 rubbed his eye-patch and yawned. The boy stumbled up and peeked out a crack in the wall. "2 it's not even light out. How are you even awake?"

"I don't know," spoke the inventor honestly, "I just woke up with a good feeling. We're going to find something good to day I just know it." The old man had his hand held close to his chest in fist showing his confidence. 5 couldn't help but awarded stare at his teacher. Yesterday he didn't leave the house, now he want to go on an all out quest for something he 'thinks' they'll find. 5 sighed feeling as if he had no choice. 2's optics were burning with eager determination.

5 put his hands up. "all right, I'll get ready." The boys leaned back to began stretching.

"Well hurry up boy, we're already late." 2 spoke as he dashed out. 5 stopped dead in his stretching and stared at the door.

"What is with him today?" 5 looked back out in the crack, "Or to night…" sighing again 5 bent back, cracking his back. The sleep deprived stitch-punk then grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

When he walked out 2 was standing by the door with his cane, his eye-glass hat and a bag of his own. "Really to go?"

"umm, ya I guess. Shouldn't we tall someone?"

"No, they'll all be sleeping still."

"…good point…can't we join them for another three hours or so?"

2 shook his head and putting his left hand on his hip, the other leaning on his new cane. This cane wasn't a hook like the last time, this one was a thick, silver screw with a bulky head. 5 chuckled nervously, "I-I was kidding." With that 2 giggles and started out the door. "Let up proceed then."

5 sighed again as he fallowed 2 out the door.

'_When did he get a new cane?'_

The tag-team traveled for a good three hours out into the abandon city. They would have never gotten this far in the past. 5 was starting to really wake up now. He gassed around at the city. I was a beautiful sight to them, but it still had that sad abandon feeling to it. Then he look to his side were 2 was also gazing up and around. 5 was suppressed that 2 hadn't stopped to look at anything yet.

"So 2," 5 asked. "What are we looking for again?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen it yet."

5 made a strange sound with and showed off an awarded look. "You're telling me that we really are looking for something...and we have no idea what it is."

"That sounds about right."

"2!" 5 couldn't help but stop. "Have been walking for hours. Not that I'm not enjoying the view or spending time with you, but was the point? We've already passed so many things we've never seen before. How can you be shore when we find _'it'_?"

2 ponder then question. He leaned again and old tire, placing his cane against it and taped the top of his head with his right hand. "I just know."

5 raised his single eyebrow but you could still tell it was the look of suggestion. 2 chuckled a little crossing his arm so his hands held his elbows. "I have a good feeling about this. You do trust me right?"

Suddenly the boy was serious. "Of course I do. How could I not?" The elder lost his smile at the boy's tone of voice. Suddenly 5 looked away quickly and started to rub his shoulder. "I didn't mean tot sound so harsh…I-I'm sorry."

2 sighed softly regains that old grind. He picked up the cane with his right hand and used it to walk over to 5. "No apologies needed. Shall we continue?" 5 nodded to the elder and watch his walk ahead. 5 had to ask now. "Hey 2…"

"What is it son?" 2 said not looking back.

"What happen to you're old cane?"

"O that?" 2 questioned looking down at the screw in his hand. "The old one broke, right in half. It was so rusty, I should have replaced it sooner."

The boy behind 2 suddenly looked worried and his foot steps slowed. "R-Rusted?"

"Ya, it was bound to happen sooner or latter. I just waited till the last minute to-" 2 cut himself off when the sound of foot step decreased. The elder turned around to see the boy wasn't moving any more. He was just staring at the ground. "5 what's wrong?" The elder walked back up to 5 and tried to get a glimpse of his face. 5's optic was shut tight. He was biting his lip with fist held tight.

2 took a set back to give him room. The trembling stitch-punk was about to break again. That sourness in his throat was returning. 2 thought for a moment. What did he say? 2 was about to bring his hand up to his chin but then he stopped. He peered down at it. Slowly moving his index finger, if you listen closely, you could hear the sound of rust rubbing up against each other. It was visible now. The red powder was at all the screws joints that held 2's hand together.

Closing this hand 2 looked back to the boy. "5…" the elder let out a breath of air.

Just then 5 looked up forcing a smile for 2. "We should hurry. N-no telling when we'll find that thing now right?" 2's face was blank not knowing how to take the boy's smile. It wasn't the ushalwal meek smile he provised. This one looked hurt.

So 5 brought his hand up and patted his teacher's back giving him a little shove to their current rout. They began walking together once again.

The tension seemed to get heavy all of a sudden. 5's hand had slid of 2's back as he asked. "So, how much longer?"

That's when 2 stooped. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up. "I think…I think it right up there." The elder pointed to a hill made up of two cars and three machines that had collided in the long-ago past. 5 flinched. It was an intimidating hill that's fore shore.

"U-Up there?" 5 looked around for another way around the hill but that just wasn't going to happen. On either side of the hill there where building still standing tall. Both still in good shape.

5 monde again, but 2 grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him forward. "H-Hey!" 5 stumbled as he caught up with his teacher. When they reached the pile of automobiles and machines 2 put his cane in his bag, and leaning against a bumper for support. "We're almost there."

5 then looked worried. He did a few double takes from 2 to the top of the hill. It was rather large, and not just for them. This would be a bit of a climb for a human. Non the less, 2 was not intimidated in the lest bit. Stuff like this just didn't seem to get to him. Nothing did.

They two to them started up the hill. The boy was constantly pushing his mentor up and over him as they climbed. 5 was rather good at climbing, so it didn't bother him. He would have preferred a pile of bricks thought. Half way up 5 found him self staring right into the dead eye of the old machine. That's were 2 came in. He would grab the boy and pull him up and over the head of the walking gun.

As they started to reach the peek 2 was given one last push allowing him to reach the top before 5. The old man's face lit up with joy, but he said nothing.

"2?" 5 asked before he retched the same level as the elder. The boy mouth dropped at the sight. "Wow." Was all he could say.

This whole time, the road they have been traveling on was connected to a brig that stretched out so far that they could just barley make out the land on the other end. And under the bride, even the murky was seemed to glisten in the new sun light that found its way threw the thick clouds. It was so new to them.

5 stood astonished. There was so much more to the world, and this proved it. "2… this it- this is unbelievable!" And finally, 5 made a full smile, not a drop of doubt in sight. He's never felt so happy with the way the world looked. Any fear he had seemed to be untraceable.

"It is." 2 said as he sat down to caught his breath. The old stitch-punk placed he hands behind him to lean back, but in stead, he just leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. He's feet swung off the edges as he gazed out.

"I mean it 2. How did you know?" 5 asked looking back down at his teacher. 2 chuckled as he looked back up. "It was in my memories." That was it. That all he needed to say. 5 looked back overjoyed.

"It's amazing dad!" 5 froze and covered his mouth. Did he just say dad? He looked back at 2 wondering what he thought.

Suddenly 2's face went blank. Not in confutation, but in surprise. For some reason the elder couldn't speak.

5 then quickly sat down on his knees next to 2. "I didn't mean it…well, I ment it. No, I mean- I-It just slipped out-" 5 secede his rambling. He blinked at 2 as the elder looked away from him. Ever so slowly, 2 brought up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. His optics shut softly as his body started shaking. "No…n-no that's not bad at all."

"2?" 5 said leaning over trying to see 2's face just as the elder did earlier. That's when 5 realized, 2 was about to cry. Shocked 5 reaches out his right hand, placing it on 2's back, the other hand lingering in the air not shore what to do.

The elder bent over even more. He trembles as he speaks,

"I-I happy you said that…it…it really means a lot to me that...that you…" 2 struggled but just couldn't finish. His hands roused up and covered his optics. The elder bared his head in his own hands as he started to cry. Harshly he wept, attempting to take in deep breath, but failing to clam himself down.

5 paused. No one has even seen this from 2. They didn't think it was possible.

Slowly, 5 moved his hand from 2's back to his far shoulder and moved the elder so that he could lay on him. 2 just couldn't hold back. He just keep trembling as he sobbed into his old hands. But 5 didn't mind, he rubbed the elders back far shoulder, letting him know without word that it was ok. He was allowed to cry.

"You are a father to me 2." 5 spoke slowly, "You always were. I hope…" 5 chocked, feeling like he could cry himself, "I hope I was a g-good son for you." The boy then moved his free hand around his father and held him close. "I- I do love you."

For a moment, 2 looked up at the boy, he held a weak smile for only a moment before the emotion swept over him once against. He leaned into his son smothering his cries into 5's chest. 5's left hand came to the top of 2's head as he removed the lens-cape hat from and held his father close. He finally told him.

The little family sat there on the hill. The ocean remand silent just for them.

---------

Together 2 ands 5 took their time walking back. They found so many thing, they completely regret not bringing both skate to hall all this stuff back home. They joked and talked all the way back. Once they got home they were both greeted by two little stitch-punk that looked them over with there optic as if looking for injuries.

"Easy guys." 5 asked, they were about to knock 2 over. 7 approached them next.

"Where have you two been. It's all most night fall." 5 and 2 both looked up to see she was right. They didn't even notice. They really were gone all day. 2 just chuckled. He patted 7's shoulder as he past her. "Just s little, father-son time." He said walking back into the chapel.

5 stood there rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. 2 woke up and acted like he was on some kind of new generator or something." 7 chuckled at the thought.

"Well he must have had something planed. What did you two do?"

5 paused. He didn't know if he should tell her about the ocean, not just yet. "Ho, we traveled so far out 7, I just couldn't believe it. We found so many things, but…"

"but?"

5 rubbed his shoulder harder, "But we forgot the skates so we couldn't bring any of it back."

"You two," 7 said as she wrapped her arms around 5 and smiled sweetly. "You two cane get so distracted some times." She poked 5's cheek which made him bush a bit. He only chuckled for a response.

"You guys can get it tomorrow. Hey, may be I'll get 9's lazy butt to help." 7 joked.

"I heard that!" called out 9 from the door.

5 and 7 both laughed. 9 put his hands on his hips and gave them a side smile. "Ok, it's starting to get dark. 3! 4! Come back in!" He called to the twins, who responded quickly as they ran back to 9. But before they did, 3 took 5's hand and 4 took 7's. They pulled them back urging them to fallow. So with one more good laugh they fallowed the two little stitch-punks back to the door.

9 elbowed 5 as he passed by. "Getting a little close to my girlfriend aren't we?"

5 tensed, "w-what? I wasn't-" 5's rambling was intruded as 7 bonked 9 on the head.

"I never agreed." She said then walked away.

9 rubbed his head then went after her. "What do you mean you didn't agree?" The twins fallowing after the couple waving good-bye to 5. He gave the two a little wave before he was over taken by a large yawn. "They're already a hand full alone." So with no one around, 5 walked back to the work space. He knew what he'd find.

And there he was, 2 was at his desk writing once again.

"Don't you ever get tired of being told to 'get some rest?" 5 asked as he approached the desk.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of asking?" 2 said now rolling up the paper. 5 frowned knowing he wouldn't get a good look tonight. "I'm off to bed. Please tell me you're going bed after that?"

2 nodded. "Of course, don't I always?" With that 5 walked to his door. "5 wait." 2 asked before 5 was fully out the door. The boy stopped and looked back to the elder who was looking right at him.

"Thank you, for today." He spoke firmly yet sincerely. The boy blinked but then smiled as If he was finally at ease. "I should be thanking you. Good night dad." He said as he walked back into his room closing the cloth that hung over the door.

2 believed no one could truly understand what that meant to him. He looked down as the folded up paper. Unrolling it 2 continued to write. Only five minutes passed and he was done. He then rapped up the paper, once again tying it with a red string in a perfect bow. He got and walked into 5's room. But when he peered over, 5 was already dead asleep. 2 chuckled. He spoke quietly. "I should have known he wouldn't be up." The elder looked around until he spotted a cubby-like self. He placed the note inside the top cubby. He looked back at 5. They boy was sleeping with a smile of his own. With the note in place 2 turned to the door. Before fully exiting he glanced over once more. "….good night son. I love you"

2 walked past his things and continued in to the room. Leaning against the wall 2 lead himself his bad and laid down. He felt to heave and worn now. So much that when he started bringing the covers over him, it slipped right out of his hand. 2 laid there looking at the cover as it fell to the ground. His optics then redirecting them self to his hand again. So he retracted his arms and rested his head down. He stared at the wall until he finally he shut off his view and sighed. The elder fell into a deep sleep.

--------

The next morning 5 was the one who woke up existed. He laterally hopped out of bed and went into the work room. He stop right before entering 2's room. He realized that may be he should wait before getting 2 up. Yester day was an emotional hand full for bother of them. So 5 walked back to his room and tinkered with some things for another hour. After which he got back up and lead himself to 2's room.

Inside he saw 2 laying there with the covers off. 5 blinked curiously. "Must have knocked them off last night." 5 concluded as he picked up the tattered cloth placing at the end of the bed. He smiled as he looked to 2, whom was still facing the wall. 5 reached out and shook 2 playfully. "Hey, guess what? You're turn to get up." 5 joked.

After receiving no response 5's smile shrunk. "Hey 2, Really. It's time to get up." He shook 2 harder this time. And when he did, 2's whole body seemed to roll on his back. 5 then glared down at him. The boy backed up into a shelf knocking a few things over. He didn't hear any breathing. Not a hint of motion. Just dead weight.

"…d-dad?"


End file.
